Eu te quero para mim
by CallaLily-animefan
Summary: - Há tempos que te desejo, mas o que eu vi hoje me fez perder o controle... completamente...  - Ótimo, eu não quero que se controle mais... disse sussurrando sensualmente. Eu te quero para mim, Neji...  One-shot NejixHina


_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

**One-shot: Rated M (contem cenas de sexo)**

**

* * *

**

**Eu te quero para mim**

A noite estava caindo lentamente.

Dois jovens ninjas corriam rapidamente por uma floresta densa. Estavam na rota de retorno para Konoha, depois de cumprirem primorosamente a missão rank S, que lhes foi dada por Tsunade-sama. Nada incomum para os jovens primos Hyuuga, que na aldeia eram conhecidos por formarem uma dupla perfeita nas missões.

- Hinata, acho melhor pararmos e acamparmos por aqui. Já estamos a uma distância segura do País da Lua.

- Hai. Já faz quatro horas que estamos nos distanciando de lá, já deve ser seguro parar. Disse a Hyuuga mais nova enquanto saltava agilmente de uma árvore para o chão, sendo seguida pelo mais velho.

Neji olhou a prima com um pequeno sorriso. O segredo do sucesso das missões que realizava com a prima era a sintonia que mantinham. Eles simplesmente pareciam pensar e agir como um só, naturalmente. Não sabia desde quando passaram a se comportar desse jeito, mas gostava muito de saber que havia alguém que pensava como ele, que o compreendia deveras.

Hinata se recostou delicadamente em uma árvore e viu Neji acendendo o fogo. Fechou os olhos por um instante e deixou-se levar pelos pensamentos...

Lembrou-se dos últimos meses de sua vida. Havia se tornado uma jounin poderosa e atuava, desde então, nas mais difíceis missões disponíveis. Lembrou-se também das missões mais recentes que realizou como jounin.

Tsunade-sama ordenara que ela obtivesse informações secretas de alguns lordes feudais, assassinando-os depois. Para obter essas informações foi necessário que ela usasse de seu belo corpo mais de uma vez. Foi assim que perdera sua virgindade. Foram assim as vezes que ela conhecera o corpo de um homem. Ela ainda não tivera o direito de se entregar a um homem porque desejava, todas as vezes aconteceram por causa das missões.

Hinata abriu os olhos lentamente e visualizou a figura de seu primo a sua frente novamente. Passaram aos seus olhos lembranças de cerca de três meses atrás.

* * *

Ela estava saindo do salão de treinamento em direção a pequena fonte termal, que havia na propriedade dos Hyuuga, para relaxar um pouco, quando visualizou uma figura se aproximando da fonte.

Hinata se aproximou furtivamente o suficiente para vislumbrar por inteiro a figura masculina que se aproximava.

Neji...

O rapaz retirou tranquilamente a toalha que estava em torno de sua cintura, ficando nu aos olhos da prima, que se encontrava oculta atrás de um arbusto.

Hinata sentiu seu coração acelerar, seu rosto ficar em brasa, suas mãos suarem. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar: olhavam e percorriam fixamente, insistentemente o corpo desnudo do primo. O rapaz tinha um corpo muito bonito. Os cabelos castanhos soltos espalhavam-se em cascata pelas espáduas, mas não conseguiam esconder os músculos rijos e bem definidos do jovem. Os ombros largos e firmes numa postura altiva chamavam atenção para os bíceps proeminentes, enquanto no peitoral se desenhavam sobriamente o resultado do treinamento árduo do rapaz. Nada exagerado, tudo proporcional.

Viu os músculos das pernas deslizarem suavemente durante o caminhar de Neji. Músculos que denunciavam facilmente a agilidade e periculosidade do Hyuuga como guerreiro.

O rubor de Hinata se intensificou notavelmente ao tomar nota mental dos excelentes _dotes masculinos_ do primo.

Sentiu um calor subir entre as pernas trêmulas e se espalhar pelo corpo todo.

* * *

Calor que persistia cada vez que se lembrava dessas imagens. No momento, não era diferente. Sentiu um leve rubor invadir suas faces enquanto sentia o calor pulsante entre suas pernas se intensificar.

Neji ergueu o rosto e perguntou curioso:

- Hinata, está tudo bem?

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha da mulher ao ouvir a voz grave e forte entoando a pergunta.

- Es-está s-sim...

Droga! Fazia muito tempo que não gaguejava, tinha que ser logo agora?

Ergueu o corpo rapidamente e se concentrou para não gaguejar enquanto olhava os orbes do primo.

- Eu acho que vou pegar um pouco de água para o resto da viagem naquele lago que fica aqui perto...

- Certo, disse Neji baixando a cabeça novamente enquanto colocava algumas pedras ao redor da fogueira para o fogo não se espalhar.

* * *

A moça caminhava distraidamente com o cantil nas mãos. Ao visualizar o lago a sua frente sorriu. A lua cheia se refletia nele difusamente iluminando-o quase de uma forma onírica.

Agarrou as próprias vestes e despiu-as completamente, correndo com um sorriso traquinas no rosto e dando um gostoso mergulho no lago.

* * *

Neji tinha terminado de preparar tudo e aguardava Hinata. Ela estava demorando muito. Já fazia mais de meia hora que tinha saído. Decidiu ir atrás da prima.

Caminhou silenciosamente até o lago, esperando por um inimigo, um animal, esperando por qualquer coisa... menos a cena que encontrou:

Hinata estava em pé sobre a superfície do lago, sob a luz da lua cheia, dançando e sorrindo... completamente nua.

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram ao visualizarem a cena. Deus do céu... Hinata era... o corpo dela era muito...

Sentiu o sangue fluir para o seu membro deixando-o rígido entre suas pernas e criando um volume diferente em suas calças.

- Hinata... sussurrou roucamente.

A jovem parou os movimentos bruscamente e olhou em direções variadas.

Droga... será que ela percebeu que eu estou aqui ? Droga.. tenho que tentar me afastar antes que ela ative o Byakugan... Pensou o rapaz correndo o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu.

* * *

Hinata olhou demoradamente em uma direção única vendo o vulto de seu primo se afastar apressadamente.

A circulação de chakra intensificada em seus olhos por causa do Byakugan mostrava claramente Neji correndo de volta para o acampamento... Hinata, confusa, caminhou em direção as suas roupas, que jaziam esquecidas no chão.

* * *

Correu velozmente alcançando Neji no acampamento.

- Neji!

O rapaz parou imóvel de costas para ela. Suspirou agoniado.

- Hinata, me desculpe... eu... e-eu...

A jovem tocou o ombro do primo e o virou lentamente para ela... e viu o volume nas calças do primo. Seria possível que...?

- Você me viu, não foi Neji?

- E-eu não fiz de propósito, mas... s-sim. O rapaz tentava esconder de algum modo a pulsação desconfortável em suas calças.

Hinata sorriu e se aproximou mais ainda do rapaz, que estremeceu levemente.

Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Você gostou do que viu? Você me quer, Hyuuga Neji ?

O jovem olhou-a meio abobalhado. Fechou os olhos por um instante e sorriu.

- Há tempos que te desejo, mas o que eu vi hoje me fez perder o controle... completamente...

- Ótimo, eu não quero que se controle mais...disse sussurrando sensualmente. Eu te quero para mim, Neji

O rapaz não precisava de um convite melhor.

Enlaçou a cintura de Hinata e beijou-a sofregamente pressionando o corpo dela contra uma árvore. A Hyuuga abraçou-o pelo pescoço afundando os dedos nos fios castanhos com uma das mãos e com a outra sentindo os músculos de Neji sob a camisa. Neji, deslizando seus dedos pelas vestes ainda úmidas de Hinata, desabotoou rapidamente a parte de cima das roupas, removendo-a e descendo os lábios para o pescoço, onde iniciou uma trilha de beijos molhados, enquanto removia o sutiã. Hinata reclinou a cabeça para trás num leve gemido enquanto suas mãos privavam o primo da parte superior da veste.

Hinata sentiu arrepios deliciosos quando os lábios quentes de Neji se fecharam sobre um dos mamilos e gemeu cravando as unhas nas costas desnudas do rapaz.

Neji, beijando Hinata sedentamente, removeu o resto de roupas dela enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com o primo.

Neji cessou os beijos por um instante para olhar a mulher a sua frente e, com a voz rouca de desejo, sussurrou:

- Você é linda demais.

Hinata o abraçou beijando seu pescoço. O jovem pegou-a no colo e deitou no chão por sobre a parte de cima de seu kimono

Beijou-lhe a barriga, trilhando beijos até sua feminilidade e tocando-a intimamente.

Hinata estremeceu sentindo o prazer pulsar por seu corpo...

- Neji... gemeu, fechando os olhos.

E o Hyuuga continuava com seu toque escutando os sons de prazer de Hinata.

- Neji, eu quero você... ela pediu entre suspiros.

O jovem, que sentia o auge da excitação de seu corpo, não se opôs e penetrou-a, não conseguindo conter um gemido gutural e forte ao sentir o calor dela ao redor dele.

- Hinata...

Movimentava-se sentindo cada vez mais as paredes dela se apertarem em torno de si, e gemeu vorazmente quando ela enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas.

O ritmo e o prazer aumentaram até que os dois, num gemido uníssono, atingissem o clímax.

Hinata sentiu o peso de Neji sobre seu corpo e o rosto do primo mergulhou na curva do seu pescoço.

O Hyuuga retirou-se do corpo dela e olhou-a quase que fascinado.

- Como você consegue me fazer perder o controle de mim mesmo desse jeito, Hinata?

Como você faz eu te desejar tanto?

- Acho que deve ser da mesma forma que só você fez eu me sentir completa, só você fez eu me sentir uma mulher de verdade.

Hinata beijou-o e deitou no peito dele sentindo o abraço quente e forte ao redor de seu corpo.

- Neji... sussurrou uma Hinata sonolenta

- Hum ?

- Eu te quero para mim.

O Hyuuga sorriu e beijou a testa dela caindo aos poucos no sono.

* * *

**Galera...**

**Um one-shot para vocês... bom... antes de qualquer coisa sou novata na arte de escrever hentais.. então peguem leve comigo dessa vez... ;)**

**Amo demais esse casal... NejixHina... tanto, que a maioria das situações que eu penso para escrever as fics é com eles... e não por acaso as fics que eu tenho aqui no site SÃO TODAS com eles... fazer o que não é? Gosto não se discute... XD **

**Mas estou pensando em inovar um pouquinho... espero, em breve, publicar alguma coisa que não seja NejixHina...**

**Tudo de melhor para vocês!**

**Kisses,**

**See ya **

**PS.: Já ia me esquecendo! Mandem reviews! Façam uma autora feliz! **


End file.
